


fragile

by plumberriii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, AtsuHina, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumberriii/pseuds/plumberriii
Summary: Atsumu is always at the top of his game, confidence never faltering. But this one time, he was so unsure of himself.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 66
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 entry! Still in collab with Lemon! Yay! Check out her art here: [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/lemonwaakusu/status/1323268625956892672?s=20) You can also listen to [ this ](https://youtu.be/PxdLZ4a6gP8) if you want to!

Atsumu could only stare at his phone. He’s normally confident, never doubting himself especially when it comes to volleyball. His skills as a setter were just top-tier. He never had any weaknesses, always at the top of his game but this one time, his insecurities surfaced. Like a single drop of water creating wild ripples on the calm sea. The calm before the storm. He couldn’t help but read the message again, smiling sheepishly to himself. It was from Shoyo, telling him that he would be out for today, helping Kageyama with his milk dispenser. It sounded stupid, funny even yet he couldn’t help but feel anxious about it. Especially since it was their anniversary.

“ _It’s fine, I guess…”_

He wasn’t upset or anything, he felt scared, for once. Of course, he understands who Kageyama Tobio is in Hinata Shoyo’s life. Shoyo’s former partner during their highschool, his friend, his confidante. Atsumu knew those and he still pursued Shoyo to be his. They were happy -unstoppable even- but Atsumu could never help the tightening feeling in his heart whenever Shoyo mentions Kageyama. He couldn’t stop feeling anxious that one day, Shoyo might just slip from the tip of his fingers. Like dandelions blown by the wind. On nights where he wallows in his insecurities, he would hold onto Shoyo’s small frame closer, burying his face into the fluff of his hair. Overthinking may have been the least you would expect from Atsumu, but he, also, has those kinds of thoughts. That maybe, if Kageyama had been Shoyo’s choice, he would pick him over Atsumu. That was his weakness. His only weakness.

The day felt longer than usual. What seemed to be only minutes felt like hours to Atsumu. He kept himself occupied with chores, games and even watching whatever he could see from the abundant amount of series that was listed on Netflix. It helped, somehow, at least. Yet he ended up having an unwanted staring contest with the ceiling of their apartment. _‘Tsumu, you’re so lame, you know that?’_ As he tried so hard to berate himself about this, he just couldn’t push these thoughts away.

“I’m home!” A familiar bubbly voice resonated all throughout the apartment. Atsumu shuffled towards the door, usually very welcoming but today just seemed different. Shoyo’s eyes lit up the moment he saw Atsumu coming towards the door.

“Hey, sorry it took me so long! _Bakageyama_ was--” but before he could finish his sentence, he was trapped in the arms of his boyfriend. Confusion washed over him, returning the other’s embrace gently. He reached out to pet his hair gently, running his fingertips along the other’s scalp. Atsumu nuzzled into the back of his ear, whispering feathery kisses.

“What’s up, Tsumu?”

The words in this throat felt thick, reluctantly holding them back. He didn’t want to offend Shoyo in any way. That was the last thing he would want to do, but… there’s no harm in knowing, right? His voice came out softly, softer than a whisper, shaking ever so lightly from holding the threatening watery sheen of tears from falling.

“Shoyo… Tell me… **_Was I ever enough_ **?”

That was the first of the first that Shoyo had seen. Atsumu became so unsure of himself. Vulnerable and fragile. He always held his head up high everywhere, in anything he did. It felt foreign and different, but somehow, he was glad. Shoyo smiled in the embrace, eyes full of fondness of the other. His face remained still.

“To tell you the truth, _no_.”

His words felt like a thousand thorns stabbing his heart all at once. All this time, Atsumu had thought that they were happy, they were perfect. Was it all a lie? A game they both had to play pretend all the while? Atsumu failed to understand why. Where did he lack? What is it that he didn’t have? Tears dropped like rain, he couldn’t stop them. He was hurt, a little too much for comfort.

“...I see.” He pulled away from the embrace, his hands sliding off the other, making it linger just for a few seconds. But before he could turn away, Shoyo held his hands tightly, rubbing comforting circles on his knuckles.

“But you know, ‘Tsumu?” Shoyo let go of his other hand, reaching to cup his face. The tears kept coming, he couldn't stop. His eyes filled with hurt meeting the fond gaze of the other.

“ _You were never enough because_ **_you were better than enough_ ** _. More than I could ask for.”_

_“Happy anniversary, ‘Tsumu.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this like... (checks watch) 1:30 am... ahahaha if you ever see any errors, I'm so sorry! I hope I can post on time tomorrow...! Comments, Kudos are much appreciated! You can visit me in my twitter @paradeslust__ or you can drop me questions [here](https://curiouscat.me/plumberriii)!


End file.
